


Unquenchable Need

by Arrestzelle



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Animalistic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home to find Bigby in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquenchable Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meivey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meivey/gifts).



With his coat barely off his shoulders, Sebastian glances up at the sound of heavy footsteps, seeing a very noticeably feral Bigby striding up to him, teeth bared, eyes wide and dilated, chest heaving with pants. Sebastian throws his coat aside with a sigh and groans with exasperation, “Shit, is it really already here?” 

Then he's shoved up against the locked front door, the rough action making him grunt and furrow his brow tightly. Bigby's nose is pressing against his jawline, sliding down over his neck as he sniffs him repeatedly, his clawed hands keeping his wrists pinned to the door.

“Big, can't this wait until I at least have my damn shoes off?” Sebastian growls, shivering and scowling in discomfort when Bigby begins to literally hump his thigh. Bigby lets out these weird huffing noises as he rubs his body up against Sebastian's, desperate to cover him entirely with his own scent.

“It could,” Bigby remarks in a rough, rumbling voice, which startles Sebastian considering he's usually an incoherent mess that refrains from speaking, “But I won't let it.”

In a sudden motion, he's literally sweeping Sebastian off his feet, surprising Sebastian both with the abruptness of it and how easily he seemed to do it. Grabbing tight fistfuls of Bigby's sweaty shirt, Sebastian snaps, “I can walk, you know!”

Without responding this time, Bigby shoves into their bedroom and deposits Sebastian onto their large bed, with a gentleness he only would give to his precious mate. Sebastian grumbles as he kicks off his shoes, reaching up to begin unbuttoning his vest and undoing his tie. Bigby lacks the patience for that. Hunching over Sebastian's laid back form, he grabs tight fistfuls of his shirt and vest, claws digging in, and rips it all apart with a loud tearing noise.

“Fuck!” Sebastian yells, throwing his hands up angrily. Glaring at his partner, who swept his mesmerizing multicolored eyes across Sebastian's exposed torso, Sebastian snaps, “ _Big_ , that was my goddamn favorite vest! You're going to wreck my entire fuckin' wardrobe at this rate!”

Ignoring him, Bigby is more relenting with his jeans, though he does unhinge the zipper when he undoes his pants in harsh tugs, before jerking the pair off his legs, along with his dark red boxer briefs. He ignores his socks, and instead leans in to start sniffing at Sebastian's rather private areas, hands grabbing at Sebastian's hairy thighs possessively.

Used to it, Sebastian angrily leans over his head, earning a warning growl which he snaps 'shut up' to in return, and yanks off his socks because he hates having sex with a pair on. Bigby's patience diminishes. He shoves Sebastian back onto the bed, making him grunt and sigh heavily. Bigby spends the next entire minute sniffing along his body, moving up onto the bed and forcing Sebastian's limbs around to and fro to get where he wants. Sebastian shoves at his face when he sticks his nose under his arm, flushed uncomfortably in the face. 

“Bigby, this is getting really tiring. Yes, I smell like a human, and yes, I am your mate. Don't need to get a whiff of my sweaty armpit to confirm it. Damn.”

“You're right,” Bigby says in a feral, rumbling voice that sends chills down Sebastian's back (though, they weren't necessarily bad chills), pulling back to stare down into his mate's golden eyes with a burning ferocity, “You are my mate, and you belong to _me_. And I can smell wherever I _want_.”

He stands from the bed, leaving an embarrassed, narrow-eyed Sebastian to only watch, and strips off his damp shirt and boxers, exposing an impressive erection with a knot already bulging at the base. Sebastian swallows thickly, staring at it as Bigby climbs back onto the bed. Bigby's hair is thick on his chest and arms, moving down the back of his neck onto his shoulder blades. His protruding, curved lower teeth prod up against his upper lip, his alarmingly inhuman eyes boring down at Sebastian, sweeping down to soak in the image of Sebastian underneath him, propped up low on elbows with his hands clenching fistfuls of the covers. 

Without a word, Bigby sits back on his muscular calves and grabs onto Sebastian's sides, easily forcing him onto his front with his inhuman strength, though he's given a rather colorful protest in return. Pulling Sebastian's hips up, Bigby sticks his face where the sun doesn't shine, Sebastian letting out an alarmed noise. Though he should expect it, it still takes him off guard when Bigby starts to rather eagerly lap at his entrance with long strokes of his hot tongue. Hanging his head, shoulders hunching, Sebastian lets out a low groan and then wets his lips with a glide of his tongue.

“Shit, Bigby,” he grits out, reaching down along his body to start slowly pulling at his hardening cock, mouth falling open in a silent moan as Bigby continues the endless strokes of his tongue, his rough hands pulling Sebastian's cheeks apart. Bigby suddenly stops, moving up over Sebastian into a mounting position, loud ragged pants coming from him. Sebastian shifts away slightly and speaks up, his voice loud with impatience.

“Big! Use some lube at least! I'd like to have the ability to walk at work tomorrow!”

Sebastian reaches out and scrambles for the lubricant kept conveniently on the surface of the nightstand, hidden behind their alarm clock. He shoves it behind himself in Bigby's direction, twisting his torso to face him with a stubborn scowl. Bigby's eyes are dilated and wide, teeth bared and expression wild, though he does stop moving into position for a moment, considering. Sebastian knows he would rather do it raw, _natural_ , but like hell he was going to pay for Bigby's insensitivity later on. 

Rumbling low in his chest, Bigby snatches the bottle and pops the cap off with a flick of a thumb, sending it flying against the wall across the room. He pours some down along Sebastian's ass, making him shiver. Sebastian thankfully has a good enough reach to stroke some over Bigby's throbbing shaft, his blunt fingers bumping around the curve of his knot.

A loud pleasured growl vibrates within Bigby's throat at the touch. Sebastian feels a warm twist in his gut at the noise, his face heating up considerably. Bigby throws the open lubricant bottle aside, spilling it onto Sebastian's discarded (mostly shredded) clothing, another annoyed exclamation coming from Sebastian. 

Shifting over Sebastian, raised on his feet with his back hunched and legs bent at the knee, Bigby grabs tightly at Sebastian's sides, claws seeping slightly into the tan skin there, and angles his hips repeatedly, sweeping his cock down between his cheeks until it catches at his entrance, and then he's pushing in with a smooth, long roll of his hips.

“Ohhh, fuck,” Sebastian moans, head craning back, mouth agape with his hands grabbing at the covers, propped up on his elbows with his knees shifting farther apart. Bigby drags his claws down Sebastian's sides, making him jerk from the sting. 

Bigby sniffs at the back of his neck, nosing aside locks to get to the base of his skull, and closes his eyes to focus on that sense. Something primal and hot burns through Sebastian, a scent that makes Bigby salivate and his knot swell. He begins to thrust into Sebastian, desperate, jerky snaps of his hips that has Sebastian grunting with each one. 

Rumbling noises come from Bigby, mixing with the ragged pants and grunts as he screws Sebastian relentlessly, nails embedded in his tan skin for grip. Sebastian rests his forehead on the bed, back curved and shoulders lowered submissively. He brings a hand down to start stroking at his own dripping cock, his hand shaky.

“Seb,” Sebastian hears Bigby breathlessly growl deep in his throat, the humanity nearly lost in his rough voice. Bigby gives harder, deeper bucks of his hips, the meeting of their skin loud in the room, as he shakily growls, “S-Seb, Seb.”

Sebastian has his eyes screwed shut, mouth agape as he willingly gives what Bigby wants. Skin glistening with sweat, Bigby stops abruptly, pressed deep into him with his large knot pressing against the rim of his hole, his body trembling with the desperation and animalistic urges. Sebastian pants, though they're drowned out by the assortment of noises coming from his partner.

Bigby's legs must have begun to ache from the strain, a weakness of being in a human body, seeing as he tugged Sebastian down onto his side, his angry red cock slipping out of him momentarily. Lowering himself onto his shins, Bigby is raised on his knees, facing him. Sebastian begins to move, opening his legs for a missionary position, but Bigby pins him down on his side, one hand on his thigh and the other on his neck. Sebastian watches him through lidded eyes, torso angled towards him, as Bigby brings his hand back from his thigh to guide his cock back into him with a smooth slide. Sebastian closes his eyes, grunting quietly. Bigby keeps him pinned as he begins to thrust down into him again.

Groaning, Sebastian sneaks a hand down between his thighs to begin touching himself again. Bigby's knot kept knocking against Sebastian's hole with each thrust, which was actually pretty fucking hot to him. Bigby was hunched over him, smothering him with his body and panting hotly against his skin as he snapped his hips continuously.

“F-Fuck, Bigby,” Sebastian grunts roughly, reaching his other hand out to drift it over Bigby's heaving belly, fingers gliding through thick hair up to his chest. Bigby growls possessively and angles his head to begin kissing rather sloppily at his neck and jaw, lapping up sweat as he does. Sebastian tilts his head up to grant more room, just as Bigby's thick knot abruptly pops into him, startling both of them. Bigby lets out a rumbling pleased noise and Sebastian gasps loudly. Bigby stops thrusting so wildly and presses into him, sweaty thighs trembling and muscles in his ass clenching up involuntarily. 

Sebastian forcibly clenches around his knot, making Bigby grunt loudly and give five shaky little snaps of his hips, careful not to draw back too far so to keep his knot inside him. The hot pleasure in Sebastian's belly suddenly spikes at those sudden thrusts, feeling his knot press right into his prostate, making him moan, low and rough in his throat. 

He slows his hands to long, tight pulls, pre-come dripping down over the flushed head of his cock. Bigby keeps lapping at his skin, on his neck, his shoulder, his chest. He adjusts his hips a little and then grinds roughly into Sebastian, making their bodies shift and press into the bed with the intensity of it. It has Sebastian abruptly coming with a ragged groan.

A shaky rumble vibrates from Bigby, feeling Sebastian's inner muscles involuntarily clench around his knot. Smelling and seeing his mate orgasm has him finishing too, his knot pulsing as he shoots his load deep into Sebastian, his claws digging into his skin. Sebastian drifts his shaky hand down over Bigby's tensing stomach as he feels his knot throb inside him.

“There you go, wolf,” Sebastian murmurs teasingly, face hot and stomach twisting with arousal at the feeling and thought of him filling him with his ejaculation. He swallows thickly, looking up at Bigby's face, noticing the shift of his features to something more human. Huffing, Sebastian drifts his calloused hand down Bigby's sweaty, muscular arm and asks, “Satisfied yet?”

Panting with his hairy chest heaving, Bigby blinks, his feral eyes returning to simple golden irises. He keeps himself pressed against Sebastian, refusing to pull out until a full minute later when his knot shrunk enough. A soft grunt comes from both of them when he does, a slick noise accompanying the removal of his knot. Sebastian gets up from the bed immediately, ignoring Bigby's protesting growl as he hobbles into the adjoined bathroom, less than inclined to get Bigby's plentiful seed all over their sheets.

Sitting there with his skin dotted with sweat and long locks matted to his neck and face, Bigby lifts his hands to see his claws slowly retract into normal human nails as he hears Sebastian call from the toilet in the bathroom, “You owe me a new goddamn vest and tie, you ass!”

**Author's Note:**

> abdul-polnareff.tumblr.com


End file.
